ranchtownfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Character Creation and Getting Started Creating a character is the first step to playing the game, as it is your symbol and avatar. This character will represent everything you would like in a fantasy character. This character can easily be based off of your favorite characters in the novels (without outright ripping them off) and they can be the pony version of anything you'd like. Be sure to get yourself a character, a Dragon Master, a group of friends, and have yourself a good old time. For the enjoyment of everyone, be sure that you do not make your character too overpowered (your DM should be able to help with this as well). The story goes much more smooth when everyone is in a similar situation, working as a team to survive the peril of Starling's darker corners. The recommended amount of characters is probably 3-5 per adventure. We've already talked about how powerful your characters should be. If this is your first adventure, your character is going to be one of the lower standards of strength. This is just for characters starting out. The more seasoned your character is and the better your equipment gets along the way, the more we will be facing higher strength foes. Do not think that you can just destroy all enemies because you are the prodigy of a new character, this is not going to fly. Running support and solving mysteries is your lot in life, and it's a grand lot in life. Do not try to take on everything by yourself, you could end up getting killed before you reach your prime. The main objective of the entire game is to have fun. There is no real WINNING the game, and even if there was, that should not be what you constantly strive for. The point of making a great game is to do what you can to conquer the objective at hand. The main storyline is not there for you to beat it in a matter of a week, or even a year for that matter. There will be a universal strive to conquer each quest, and get stronger, and as you get stronger, you'll probably want to start up on the main storyline objectives, which is great! Just remember, it's not the goal that counts, it's the journey. In this RPG, the journey is the greatest gem and the prime difference that you will make. Please, try and remember that. The Dragon Master The adventure is led by the Dragon Master (That's right, Game Master, Dungeon Master, now there's Dragon Master). The Dragon Master decides what goes on around the characters who are playing. Remember, this does not mean that the Dragon Master decides what the characters do, it means they choose how the adventure progresses. The characters decide what they do in their situations. The Dragon Master controls the Non-Player Characters (NPC) in the adventure, pretty much meaning being the DM is much harder than just being a character, so remember to choose your DM's carefully. It is the Dragon Master's job to be fair, stern, challenging, and fun all at the same time. Making an impossible quest to put your players on is irresponsible and not funny. If this occurs, then you run the risk of losing your players completely. It's not funny, it's a deliberate waste of your players' time. During challenges in the game, such as combat or struggles of any kind are to be determined by the DM. Tasks such as striking an enemy or creating a sword through blacksmithing are to be determined by the roll of the dice. Simple tasks can be a given. If they strike at a small underling on his way over, you can just say yes, you strike the underling. Pulling off a tricky sword maneuver against a fighter will take some more deliberation. Category:System Category:Dragon Helm Category:Roleplaying